Bucky Junior Barnes
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: When Bucky learns he has a clone kid named B.J, he meets up with Fury to meet the teenage agent. Hydra attacks and hits Bucky too close to home, causing him to rely on Steve, Fury, and Natasha for help with her. M for mentions of tortures and other things
1. Chapter 1: Meet Junior

Bucky took a tour with Fury around a large academy. "So, where is she?" he asked when they walked into a courtyard. "Fighting in a solo mission, last Natasha checked on her." Fury answered looking around. "Who?" Bucky asked. He was in his Winter Soldier uniform and it was a good thing no youth agents here to bit the shit out of him. "Juggernaut. The dumbass is scared of her." Fury said with an amused smile. Bucky was confused on how a big guy like Juggernaut could be scared of a little sixteen-year-old girl. "Okay then." He decided to just go with it and wait for her. Fury could feel the nervousness Bucky was emitting. "She knows who you are to her, James. Chill." Fury said trying to calm him down "Steve should be here soon." Bucky sighed and removed his mask. As if on cue, the blonde in blue with his shield on his back was running to them. Looking closer, they saw a large group of teenage girls chasing him. "RUN!" Steve shouted as he ran passed them Bucky was nearly swallowed by the mob as he started running too. "This happen to you often?!" Bucky shouted. "Only when I come here!" Steve shouted back. The soldiers ran into the school and locked the doors from inside a coat closet. They heard one girl squeal 'Stucky' and another shout back 'Stony'. "What are they talking about?" asked Steve. Bucky shrugged his shoulders and sighed. They would have to wait out the storm of fangirls and some fanboys. "Oh look, it's Mute." someone cackled. A small brunette glared at them while she quietly went to the coat closet. "What are you doing, Mute?" snapped another. Mute moved her mask off her chin and showed the smirk she wore as she took the closet with both hands. She winced when pain shot up her arm, but she managed to pick the coat closet up and ran out of the class room with it on her back. The fans started chasing her up a flight of stairs and she stopped at the third platform. "Hand them over, Mute." warned one. Mute set the closet down right side up and stretched her back and legs. Once she was done, she pointed to the closet and tilted her head. "Yes." answered another. Mute smiled and moved her leg to shove the closet down. "What just happened?" asked Steve. Bucky peaked through the doors and saw they were on a stairway platform. Next he saw, they were being shoved down that stairway and teenagers were running to get out of the way. "You suck, B.J!" shouted someone. B.J just casually went down and went to check on the closet. Bucky helped Steve up and they saw B.J smiling at them. "You must be B.J." Steve stated. The teenager nodded and felt her shoulder. Feeling it was dislocated, she popped it back in forcefully. "You okay?" Bucky asked. B.J nodded and popped the tendons in her neck.

Fury found them in the corridor and decided to leave them be. Bucky needed to meet his long lost daughter. Steve and Bucky had an unexpected surprise when the Avengers decided to show up. Tony was more than happy to take the fans over with his ego. B.J dodged a spit ball and hid behind Bruce. When she found an opening, B.J made a break for it and ran. Bucky was about to go after her when someone pull an unsuspecting Steve in a group of squealing fangirls. Steve didn't want to hurt anyone, but he had to push a girl off with his boot and ran out of there. "I'm going with Steve." Bucky said running after the two. The Avengers figured a S.H.I.E.L.D academy that teaches the next generation of agents and heroes would have fans everywhere. What they didn't know was Bucky's daughter and why they were there. Fury was the one who called them in to help the soldiers out of there. "B.J, hold on." Steve called. B.J slowed to a walk and waited for the two running up to her. B.J went to a light pole and tapped in Morse. "•••• ••_ _• _• •_• _•_?" she tapped. Steve and Bucky understood and went with her to a pizza shop. "How come you can't speak, if you don't mind me asking." Bucky asked. B.J shrugged and ate her pizza. "•• _•• _•_" she tapped. They talked and tapped during their lunch break and shared stories. Steve and Bucky laughed when she told them why Juggernaut is so scared of her. Something exploded down the street and Juggernaut was ransacking a bank. "I thought you handled him." B.J sneezed and ran outside with something black in her hand. She smeared it over her eyes and moved a mask to hide her mouth and nose as she charged to the giant of a man. B.J whistled and got Juggernaut's attention. "Oh, it's you. I thought I squished you under a building." he said as the teen walked up to him. "Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you now, pipsqueak." Juggernaut said pushing her down with a single finger. B.J didn't care if he was scared of her or not and stood up. "Juggernaut, stand down." Steve ordered. Bucky walked behind Steve and got his knife ready. "Yeah, and what are going to do if I don't?" he tested. B.J was picked up off her feet. "Gonna get this scrawny kid to stop me like all the other times?" Juggernaut added. B.J sighed and managed to move her mask down and made a nasty bite mark on his finger. "Damn kid!" Juggernaut threw her into the destroyed bank and Steve threw his shield. Bucky went to check on her and was surprised how resilient she was, grabbing a large pole and smacking Juggernaut in the head with it.

B.J was ruthless and kept beating Juggernaut with swift movements until he was flat on his back with B.J standing on him with a menacing look. "Okay, I'm done. Just get her away from me!" Juggernaut surrendered. B.J hopped off and started walking away. S.H.I.E.L.D cars were starting to pull up and got ready to transport Juggernaut to the Cube. "Saw her fight?" Fury asked walking up to them. Bucky and Steve nodded. "She had no issue subduing him. Who taught her how to fight like that?" Bucky asked. "Natasha, other agents, and I. She has issues with fitting in with the other kids and she has a lot of patience, but in a fight she releases that anger." Fury said watching B.J walk back to the academy. B.J walked herself home and went to her assigned dorm room. Due to nearly everyone shunning her or bullying her, she had a room to herself. After taking a nap for a couple hours and eating dinner with other outcasted kids her age, B.J left for a mission to destroy a terrorist base.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm fine

_{Three months later}_

"Bucky, we don't know if she's in there." Steve tried. Bucky had dragged Steve and Natasha to a Hydra base to find B.J. It had been months since she first went missing and it seemed like she fell off the face of the Earth. Winter Soldier went inside with Natasha and Steve to spy on the place. If she wasn't there, then the least they could do was gather information. It seemed like the base was empty and unused in several hours. "Dammit!" Bucky cursed as when he saw no one and nothing. Natasha held his shoulder with a gentle hand. Bucky made a hole in a wall to vent his anger. "Language." tutted a voice behind them. Steve got his shield ready and Bucky whipped around to see Red Skull. "There are children here." the madman added as a young boy threw a limp body at them. The whole left arm was wrapped in a bloody bandage. Bucky slowly went to it and picked the limp being in his arms. "Kurt, take her back." The boy smiled demonically and Bucky moved away with B.J in his arms. The boy, Kurt, started stalking forward and held a gun in his hands. "What did you do to her?" Natasha demanded when she saw how badly B.J was beaten. "Oh, I just made sure she submitted. You should have heard her scream when I gave her that mark." Kurt said cocking the hammer back. Bucky made sure he was the one who protected B.J and Steve understood that fact. The gun went off and Steve threw his shield. The bullet missed, but it did scare B.J enough to wake up. A weak whimper left her lips and Bucky saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm getting her out of here." he told Natasha. Steve and Natasha came out behind him a little later. "Where are they?" Bucky asked. B.J had passed back out and looked in pain. "Kurt shot Steve in the leg and they got away." Natasha said. Steve looked at his leg and ignored the burning pain in his thigh and limped over to him.

"How is she?" Steve asked. Bucky sighed and laid her down on the medical table in the Avenger Jet. "I don't know. I don't want to know what they did to her arm." Bucky said. Natasha left them to talk while she got the jet warmed up. They were in the far northern area of the Scandinavian Peninsula and they saw on the radar a large storm. "Steve, what if I never remembered her and never asked Fury about her? Would anyone find her or even care besides Fury?" Bucky said. Steve sat Bucky down and got him to calm down. "Fury would be there with her. He would find her, you know that." Steve said. It didn't help and the Winter Soldier was haunted to what Kurt said.

" _You should've heard her scream when I gave her that mark."_

Bucky and Steve knew how demonic Kurt was and knew Skull tainted the boy's mind into something twisted. "B.J is strong. Don't worry." Phil said as agents pulled her into the medical room. Bucky didn't know what to do or say. "Uh, sir? You may want to see this." Simmons said tapping Phil's shoulder. Phil went in and couldn't believe what he saw engraved on B.J's arm. It ran from her shoulder to the direct center of the lower arm and wrapped around her shoulder. "Oh God." said an agent. The jagged star was scabbing and one area was starting an infection. B.J had so many injuries, they had to run a morphine drip to ease the pain she was in. They kept her arm wrapped up, not knowing what to say to Bucky about the scaring wound. They weren't able to stitch it and they knew they had to clean it daily and have it wrapped up. Bucky was able to see her and sat down beside her. "Coulson, what did they do to her?" he asked. Phil sighed and took a seat next to him. "They did a number on her." Phil said watching her heart monitor work. "What about her arm?" Bucky asked. Phil wasn't sure of the outcome if he told him what happened. Steve came in with a few coffees and was a welcomed interruption. "How is she?" he asked. Phil said how B.J was doing and left out her arm. B.J felt sore everywhere. The morphine was pushing her deeper into sleep. Feeling something metal and cold, she tapped. "•_ •_ •• ••_••" she faintly tapped. Bucky sighed deeply with the relief running threw him. "In a S.H.I.E.L.D base." Phil answered. B.J slowly woke up as the morphine was taken away. "_ _•_ •_ •_• _" she tapped. "What about your arm?" Bucky asked. B.J snapped her eyes opened and she moved her right arm to cover her arm. All three men know a panic attack and PTSD when they saw it. "Hey, Jessie, you're okay. You're safe, do you hear me?" Phil said pulling her arms straight. B.J whimpered and looked around. Bucky thought and opened the curtains in the recovery room to show a wide open city and sky. B.J saw it and calmed down. "How'd you know that would work?" Steve asked. Bucky sat back down and smiled warmly at B.J. "When I have an attack, I look out a window or open one. It helps me know I'm not caged." he said looking out the window. B.J looked at her arm and moved the bandage slightly. Seeing what she thought was a nightmare, she covered it and tried to calm down. It didn't go unnoticed. "You okay, kid?" Bucky asked. B.J reached to hide her arm again. She looked to Phil to tell them. "We should talk outside. Bj should get some sleep." Phil said taking the soldiers outside. B.J sighed and thought. The nightmares she survived from danced in her memories. Tears threatened her, but she held them back. The memory of Kurt cutting her and beating her played like an HD video. Hearing his laugh made her start crying. Bucky didn't know how to react when he was told what was carved into her arm and how deep the wound was. Steve was the same way and got him to sit down before he either fainted or he threw something. Bucky went back into the room and sat down next to her and held her hand. "You okay?" he asked with a worried look. B.J shook her head and curled up on the bed. She had taken the IV and other things off of her so she could move more. "I'm sorry." she heard her father say. B.J looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"You're fine, dad. It isn't your fault." she said with a small smile. Bucky grew a smile himself and sighed. "I'm safe. How many times have you pulled my ass out of the fire? Twice. Fury told me what you did when I was a baby." she said with a growing smile. Bucky laughed a little and ruffled her hair.


	3. Chapter 3: You're safe

Fury allowed B.J to stay with Bucky during her recovery and both were happy about it. Fury knows that B.J needs a father figure and Bucky was more than willing to try and be there for her as her biological father. To Bucky's surprise, B.J was able to leave high school because of her high IQ. "B.J, you hungry?" he asked the first night with his kid. B.J nodded and they ordered a pizza. B.J's habit of being a quiet kid was slowly melting away. "How's your arm?" he asked as they ate the meat lover's. B.J sighed and took a look at it. "I don't know. It either hurts or makes a dull pain, but not too bad." she answered. Bucky and B.J both felt awkward but they figured it would soon pass. "I heard a small storm is coming. Will your arm be okay?" she asked motioning his left arm. The silvery robotic arm with the red star on the shoulder was a blessing and a curse to Bucky. It helped him with tight squeezes and narrow escapes when he was out of bullets or someone else had it. It's a little known fact that the Winter Soldier could control it when he had it taken from him and he could release a single electric shock ball from his palm when he needs it. The cursed part was that it hurt like Hell when the air pressure changes drastically, like in a storm. "Yeah, I should be okay." he answered. B.J looked out the window and saw the clouds roll in. Anxiety clawed at her slowly rising heart beat as fear showed a flashback. Bucky saw and laid a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "Buck, you're okay. Hey, look at me. You're okay, you're safe." He said as he got her to face him. B.J was shivering and looked like she saw someone getting gutted alive in a horror movie. "Why don't we get some desert?" he offered. Bucky had learned that it easily brought her back to reality to offer something sweet. B.J would normally have a sweet tooth and it was normal to see her with some candy or what not in her backpack. B.J snapped back and nodded when a crack of thunder left the sky. "Think Loki pissed Thor off again?" she tried joke. Bucky smiled and looked outside, unknowingly rubbing his collar bone where the metal connected into him. Bucky felt sort of better that she was coming back from the flashbacks. Heaven knows what she went through those three long months. Bucky's PTSD was lessening greatly and his memory was improving to everyone's surprise and B.J's PTSD was getting worse. Buck was there for her and he liked having a second chance at fatherhood. The memory of the tiny baby in his arms as he ran over his mind and a smile sprouted from a smirk. B.J was a little curious what caused the smile, but she decided to ask later.

She excused herself from the table and went to watch t.v when the power went out. "Didn't you say a small storm?" Bucky asked bumping into the chair. "I may have misheard it." B.J sighed and curled up in said chair. The darkness was starting another panic attack and she needed something to keep her mind off of it. "So, Fury told me his side of how I was given to S.H.I.E.L.D, what's your side?" she asked. Bucky heard the little tremor in her voice. "I think during the war, Hydra had caught me and the other Howling Commandos. Cap managed to get himself free so he could get backup. I was in the labs and they took a lot of blood from me and at the time I didn't know why. When they turned me into the Winter Soldier a couple years later, they took more blood from me and told me why."

 _[1969]_

" _You must be curious as to why we take your blood." stated a doctor. Bucky was strapped to a table, quiet, distant, and lost. The statement was true and he was curious as to why they took his blood. "May I tell him?" the doctor asked the handler in the room. The handler smiled and walked to Bucky. "I will. You see, we want to make a little Winter Soldier. We will make it in Hydra's creation and bent them to our will. We already have one of our great leader in a cryochamber, but we want another one made from you." the handler said. Bucky didn't like the idea and it didn't sit well with him._

 _[1999]_

" _It's a girl?!" shouted an agent. A newborn started crying at the loud outburst. Something told him he knew why there was a baby there, but he couldn't place it. "Just because something happened to make it a female doesn't mean she won't be as mighty as Kurt." a female doctor said as she calmed the once sleeping infant. Bucky was told to go in and see the girl. The female doctor gave Bucky his cloned daughter and he saw the big baby blue eyes looking at him. "Hey, baby girl." he quietly cooed when the doctor and the handler were arguing. The baby grabbed some of his long brown hair and tugged. Bucky smiled gently and removed the tiny hand from his hair. The tiny hand then grabbed his finger and a memory came to him. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay, Peanut?" he said as he wrapped her in a crimson fleece blanket. The handler saw and snatched the baby away. "She isn't going anywhere and you're going back in your cryochamber." he barked. The doctor knew what Bucky was going to do and got ready for the storm. Bucky punched the handler with a powerful left hook and caught the baby before she fell with the cruel man before running. Though the young doctor hated to do this, but she grabbed a gun and started firing. The baby wailed as Bucky miraculously escaped the compound while guns were blazing. "Hey, we're okay, Peanut. Shh you're okay." he quietly shushed her. The baby quieted down and held onto Bucky's hair again. He didn't bother fixing it when she wasn't pulling and he started to run again. People would be after them. Dead or alive, they will get them back._

 _After running for the whole morning and part of an afternoon, Bucky hid within a town near Moscow. Bucky stole some supplies from stores and changed. It would be less conspicuous being in casual clothing and holding a baby than wearing his uniform and holding a baby. After renting a hotel room, Bucky got the baby in a diaper and some baby clothes before letting himself take a nap. "Looks like I'm going to need a name for you. We'll get to that later I guess." he said to the baby before sleeping with her in his arms. Her tiny hands were holding his as they slept and it was the most precious memory Bucky never wanted to let go of._

 _[2001]_

 _Bucky couldn't keep running. He had made it to America and blended in well. His fake name was James Hudson and he chose the name Jessica for his daughter. Not only was Hydra after him and Jessica, but so was S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky had a nice apartment in Brooklyn in the working class district, but it wasn't enough to keep the threats from Hydra away. It seemed that every day there were more notes containing death threats. At least Jessica was safe and trying to say her first words. Bucky smiled when she was babbling as he braided her soft thickening hair. "Cute kid." said a voice. Bucky looked up to see a tall dark skinned man with an eyepatch. Instinctively, Bucky got up and grabbed a knife off the table. "I didn't come to fight. I came to talk. My name is Nick Fury. I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." the man introduced himself. Bucky didn't speak and Jessica looked curiously at the new person in front of her. "I know there's a terrorist group on your tail." Bucky picked Jessica up and held her close as he started to go towards the door. Jessica was quiet and stared at Fury. "I can protect her for you. Hydra won't find her or take her away." Fury said as he laid a gun on the table. The gesture eased Bucky and he took a seat with Jessica. Fury sat himself across from them and pushed the gun towards Bucky to show him no intentions of threat. Jessica had dark beautiful brown eyes and looked at the gun with even more curiosity. Bucky set the knife down and put both objects far from Jessica's reach. Bucky hated to admit that Fury was right. S.H.I.E.L.D would protect her better, but the possibility of her becoming a kid agent was too high. Jessica yawned a little and looked tired. The apartment was quiet for several moments. "Promise me she'll be a good kid." Bucky finally said. It ate him from the inside for that to happen, but it was the only way. Bucky reluctantly gave Fury his daughter and she started crying when it happened. Fury calmed her down and looked at Bucky for anything he should know. "P-papa." Bucky was near the edge of taking her back and running after hearing her speak. Fury left the same way he came in, through the window. Jessica whimpered and hung on to Fury's coat as he went down the fire escape and into a car. Bucky was taken by Hydra soon after and had his memory wiped of the time he spent with his little daughter._

When Bucky was done with the story, B.J was asleep in his arms. It seemed that she would sleep after a panic attack and Bucky understood the energy those attacks burned through. B.J liked the story and it calmed her down. Knowing what her dad went through to keep her safe took away any rumors and what ifs she had during her childhood. Everything that Fury told her was true and B.J felt better as she slept. Bucky sat there watching the storm. Happy memories filled his mind, but he felt like something bad was going to happen. Hydra was still after him, after everything he's done to get away from them and destroy them. This time, they were after B.J again and he didn't like it. Thunder boomed again and the sore feeling returned in his arm. "Don't worry, kid. I'll keep you safe." he said rubbing his thumb on her right shoulder. B.J was having another nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4: Rage

Bucky was out on a mission and B.J was home alone. It was a warm July Tuesday and she hated the heat. B.J preferred the cold of winter or the wind spring would bring to Virginia. She was dreading August, knowing the sweaty heat it would bring. A knock was at the door. B.J was on her tip toes looking through the peep hole. Tony? "B.J, let me in." he said. B.J unlocked the door and let the billionaire inside the apartment. "Thanks." Tony was in his armor and it looked damaged. "Have any tools?" he asked. B.J sighed and went to grab the tool box Bucky has to maintain his Harley Davidson. By the time she came back, Tony was stripping off his armor. "Thanks kid. Where's your dad?" he asked when he was reaching for the box. B.J shrugged and handed him the red metal box. Tony sat himself down and started fixing his armor. B.J sat down and started watching the news. Hulk and Abomination were fixing up New York with rubble. B.J just watched the news and watched the fight. Within an hour, Bucky was home and B.J had to get the med kit. Tony was still there. "I'm calling Steve." Bucky groaned as he grabbed his cell phone. "Awe, come on, Bucky. I'm not causing that much trouble, am I?" It was too late because Steve and the other Avengers got there and took their inventor out of their hair. "Thanks, Steve." Bucky said handing him a soda. "How's B.J?" Steve asked. B.J had to go out and grab some groceries. "PTSD is getting worse. I don't even want to know what she dreams about." Bucky sighed. Steve took a seat by Bucky. "Have you asked?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head as B.J came through the door. She nodded to Steve and started putting the groceries away. "Oh, Tony is having a party later if you guys wanna meet up later. Apparently he's decided to have an heir." Steve said as he started to get going. Bucky was considering the party and B.J seemed okay to go. They got ready to the party and were there a few minutes late. "Hey, guys. Glad Steve invited you." Tony smiled. B.J mingled with the other heroes, but stayed as her introverted self. Bucky mingled with Steve's friends and saw another kid. "Who's he?" Bucky asked. Steve saw the kid. "Tony's kid, Troy. Not surprising he had a son in California." Clint said. Bucky rolled his eyes and chuckled. Troy sauntered around, holding himself high like Tony. He saw B.J and basically gravitated towards her. "Hi." he said leaning into her personal space. B.J waved a little and took a sip of her soda. "I'm Troy, who might you be?" B.J texted her name on her cell. "What does B.J mean?" Troy asked. B.J answered by talking to him through text. "So you're Bucky's daughter. I thought you wouldn't be this cute." Troy was hitting on her and B.J knew it. Bucky saw it, but he knows she can handle herself. He'll intervene when he didn't like it. "So, wanna go to my room?" he asked. B.J gave him a right hook and everyone saw him flying across the room. "B.J, what did you do?" Bucky questioned. B.J typed on her phone an answered. "Tony, put a leash on your boy!" Bucky demanded. Troy chuckled as Bruce and Thor picked him up. "I like her." Troy said wobbling. Tony smacked the back of his neck. "Yeah, maybe when your older you can ask a girl that." Tony said.

B.J growled and thinned her gaze. Troy got the message and raised his hands in submission. She drank the rest of her soda and crushed the can on her head to show off her strength. "Alright, I get it!" Troy smiled. B.J huffed and went to get something to eat. "Remind me not to hit on her for a while." Troy whispered to Thor. Thor let loose a hardy laugh and slapped Troy on the back. "She is a true warrior. Lady Siv did the same to me when we were young." he boomed. B.J ended up waiting for dinner to be served and she decided to go on the balcony. Steve told them that they had to dress up. B.J wore black women's dress pants and a plum v-neck and tan and black wedges. A white bandage still covered her arm. The shoes started hurting and she took them off. "B.J, come on. Dinner's ready." Natasha called. B.J put her shoes back on and went inside. There, Tony made the announcement and they ate. B.J picked at her ribeye and zoned out. Bucky noticed her knuckles turning white and her breathing getting faster. "B.J, you okay?" Steve asked. Cap saw her state too. B.J sling shot back and cleared her throat. She began eating the steak and pretending nothing happened. Bucky shared a worried look with Steve. "So, how's Virginia?" Clint asked. Bucky had a mouthful of steak and chewed it down. "It's hot. This summer has been brutal." Bucky answered. B.J sighed and set her silverware aside. Steve got her to stop her from going too far. "Miss Brooklyn?" Steve asked. Bucky smiled and admitted that was true. "Remember when you tried to hit on Vicky Robinson in high school?" Bucky asked. Steve looked dumbfounded. "I can't believe you remember that." the blonde groaned. "What's this about?" Tony asked. B.J was interested in the story as well. "Don't you dare tell them." Steve warned. Bucky smiled mischievously and started telling the story. Apparently Steve was beaten by a girl after he hit on her. B.J snickered and nearly choked on her water. Troy was cracking and up when Bucky got to the part when Steve was pants by the girl's boyfriend. Steve was blushing red. "Please stopped." said blonde groaned. Bucky stopped after that because B.J was close to choking again. Thankfully she didn't, but she wasn't going to talk and he knew it. They all knew she wouldn't speak. A bomb went off downstairs in the floor below them. "Suit up." Tony said as he and Troy bolted for their suits. B.J was in her uniform within seconds and got ready. Sleeves were sort of an issue with her bandages and she took off the sleeves to ease that struggle. B.J saw some of her old classmates with deadly looks down the hall when she ran down to stop the unknown enemy. "Oh, hey, Mute." Said George. He held a staff in his hand. "Curious?" asked another. B.J nodded and took out a knife. "Well, we aren't with S.H.I.E.L.D. Not enough pay and no fun. Hydra is fun and has good pay." answered another. B.J took a deep breath and started to fight. Bucky saw them and Troy started shooting. Like a Stark, shoot first, questions later. "Oops, sorry, Mute." snapped one agent when he threw her in a wall. Something inside B.J snapped. An unheard roar escaped from her throat and a storm was released. "I'm not a mute!" she screamed as she beated the crap of all the intruders. All the Avengers were still. Even Hulk was confused, but he saw blind rage when he saw it. "I'm done taking your crap! I've been calm and never acted out from you all for years!" B.J screamed. George was twice her size and whimpered at her feet. Bucky swore she would have flames leaping from her eyes. A cold fury went over her and something inside her enjoyed this. The release of the rage at the people who tormented her and bullied her daily. Troy felt cold as he landed. "If you cross me again, it will be the last time! Now leave!" B.J growled as the young Hydra agents scurried away. "Uh…" Clint had no clue what to say or do. B.J calmed herself down and moved her hair back like nothing happened. She put her knife away and saw them standing there; nervous, worried, and tense.


	5. Chapter 5: Unstoppable Nightmare

Bucky didn't know what to do with B.J. They all watched her fume her rage at some training gear in the Avengers training room. "Bucky, I know what Hulk told you. I think it would be best if she talks to you or someone about the bullying and the PTSD." suggested Bruce. B.J was done with beating the crap out of everything there and sat by the window. Troy felt brave and went to sit next to her. "You okay?" Troy asked setting a water bottle next to her. B.J didn't answer and punched the wall, leaving a hole. "That's a no then. You need to talk?" he asked. B.J growled and chugged the water down. B.J looked out the window. "Look, I know you've been through a lot. I know you should talk it out." he insisted. B.J threw the empty bottle at him. "I don't want to talk." she snapped. Troy was insistent and he went to her. "Look, I just want to help." B.J stopped and threw him into the wall. "You want to help? Then leave me alone." she growled. Troy got the message as she stormed off. B.J was starting her music and it got her to think of something else.

" _I will justify this pain_

 _I will live another day_

 _I will fight to earn my place_

 _I will be unstoppable_

 _Strength inside my veins_

 _As I try to break these chains_

 _Only honor will remain_

 _We will be unstoppable"_

Bucky saw her walking down the hall and got her to stop and pull her music out of her ears. "Please, just talk to me." B.J glared at him and went the opposite direction. Steve got Bucky and her in a conference room. Bruce was there sitting next to Natasha. Steve sat them down and took B.J's phone so she didn't ignore them or listen to her music. "Okay, out of everyone here, I asked Natasha to be here because she knows you the best." Steve said. It was easy for everyone to read that B.J was feeling betrayed. Bucky and Natasha shared a look and Bruce sighed. "Look, I understand your anger. Your PTSD is getting worse and it's transparent. B.J, you need to talk this out. Beating it out can't help you. Hulk is my rage, but on the he's calm on the inside." Bruce said with a calm expression. If he raged out, it would make matters worse. He barely knows her, so that was another factor. "That I sort of understand, but let me fight my own demons." B.J responded. Bucky sighed and took her phone from Steve. B.J caught the phone and set it down face first. "I've battled them before, so I can fight them again." she said getting up from her chair. Steve had the idea to get a group conference for her since Tony started a party. "At least tell us what happened to you in Hydra." asked Natasha. B.J turned and took the bandage off her arm. "I was burned, cut, and beaten beyond imagination. I had my demons on a chain and I used them to live. That's how I use my anger. I was just fuming at the nickname." she said walking out with her phone. The teen set her earbuds in and listened to her music.

" _Dragged ya down below_

 _Down to the devil's show_

 _To be his guest forever_

 _(Peace of mind is less than never)_

 _Hate to twist your mind_

 _But God ain't on your side_

 _And old acquaintance severed_

 _(Burn the world your last endeavor)"_

She found a window to it by and think. Bucky and B.J were allowed to stay the night and she was calm more or less. Bucky and Bruce understood how she used her anger, but everyone knew she was keeping something from them. Like how she got the wound on her arm for one. Troy gawked at the large scabbing mark and B.J tried to hide it from him by wrapping it up again. "How did you get that?" he asked. B.J took out her earbuds after pausing the song. "You don't want to know." she answered. B.J got up and went out the balcony. Troy puppy dogged and followed her.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"It would give both of us nightmares."

"Both?"

"I've tried writing about it in my journal, but I can't. Flashbacks, then a panic attack, and when I fall asleep after the attack, I get a nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6: You're not okay

Bucky came home to a mess. B.J was curled asleep in a corner. "Bj." he sighed coming over to the corner. It's been a week since the party and her attacks have been getting worse by the day. Slowly and carefully, he picked her up and cared her to bed. Something collided with his face and threw him off balance. B.J had punched his face and jumped out of his grasp. Bucky saw the fear in her eyes and realized the panic attack. "Hey, B.J, you're okay. Jessica, you're safe." he spoke softly. B.J took a small step back and made a fighting stance. "Jess, you're fine. I'm here, you're safe." B.J blinked and looked scared. Suddenly she started to fall on the floor. Bucky caught her and put her to bed. Something was defiantly wrong with her and nothing was working. Talking only made it worse it looked like. Bucky sat on the bed as she slept. He petted her head and helped her relax. Bucky left a little bit later and started picking up the placed. After cleaning up, he went to check on her. He saw that was writing in her journals again and didn't interrupt her. Last time it he did, had to take a pen out of the wall. "Sorry." he heard her say. Bucky sat on her bed. "Are you okay?" he asked. B.J sighed and put her pencil down while she closed her book. "I just had a bad dream. Then I had an attack while you were gone, but I thought I could handle it." B.J admitted. Bucky grunted and gave her a look. "Did you try the breathing exercises I taught you?" he asked. B.J nodded and went back to her writing. They sat in awkward silence until her phone rang. "Yeah? On my way." B.J hung up and shoved her dad out so she could change. After a few minutes, she went out in her uniform. "I'm taking your bike." she said taking his keys and walking out. "B.J, you're not taking her out on a job." he said taking the keys. B.J sighed and settled for the black unmarked SUV pulling up to the building. She went down and met up with Fury there. "What is it?" she asked. Fury handed her a file. "Get Deadpool to not kill the ambassador of France." Fury ordered. B.J was confused as to why Deadpool would want to kill some French guy, but an order was an order. By nightfall, B.J found Wade in the United Nations and Morse Coded him to stop. When they were alone, B.J finally asked why he was going to kill the French ambassador. "Because he is a total snob ball!" he answered. They were eating some Mexican on a roof top. B.J shook her head as she rolled her eyes. They ate and talked as the sky grew darker. "So, what happened to your arm? I heard you got hurt and went missing for a few months, but damn." Wade asked. B.J held her arm and looked self-conscious. Wade got in her face and looked at the white bandage. "Awe come on, Tiny." he whined childlike.

B.J trusted Wade with her life and he was one of her best friends. Slowly, she took off her bandage and showed Wade. Wade took off his mask, showing his true emotions with his scared face. "What the Hell happened?" he asked. B.J didn't answer and just wrapped it back up. Something in her eyes caught his attention. "Jess?" Wade called. It seemed like she was in another world. "Huh? I'm okay. My dad's helping me." she said before Wade gave her a hug and petted her hair. "Wade, let go." B.J protested. Wade held her tight because he figured she needs a hug. B.J ended up stopping and sighed after a little bit. "You aren't okay." he said. B.J didn't answer and tried to wiggle free of the sentiment. "I am." she said holding a confident posture after the hug. Wade raised what she thought was a face muscle where an eyebrow was supposed to be. He sat on a bucket he brought up to use as a chair and looked at her questionably. "If you are okay, then you don't have a problem telling me." he said. B.J looked away and at the ground before sitting down on her bucket chair. B.J thought back to the beginning, but some else came over and started a flashback. She tried taking deep breaths in and out and looked at the star studded sky above her. _"Nope, shouldn't have done that."_ she told herself as the flashback started. Wade saw what was happening and got closer to her. "Hey, where are you?" he asked. Wade heard the boxes talking about doing something like this and he thought it wouldn't hurt. "In a dark room." she whimpered. Wade was shocked that it actually worked. "Okay, can you walk out the door and come back to where you and I are?" he asked. B.J opened her eyes and was scooped in another hug.

[ _That actually worked?]_

 _(Told ya!_ )

Wade ignored the boxes as he watched B.J get home. He looked up at the sky and sighed as he thought about his own torture. About who and what made Wade Wilson become Deadpool. Then he started thinking about hot bikini girls with chimichangas on a white sand beach. After that fantasy was over, he left for his condo in uptown New York. It was going to be a long train ride back to New York from Virginia. Bucky saw B.J come back and she passed out on the couch. "Did you have another attack?" he asked sitting next to her. B.J was exhausted from jumping roof top to roof top to get home. "Yeah, but Wade helped. He actually talked y way out of a flashback. It was weird." she yawned. Bucky face palmed himself. His S.H.I.E.L.D agent therapist did that to him and it has been working ever since. "Did it help?" he asked. B.J was asleep by the time he asked that question. "Come on, kid. You need to get to bed." he sighed as he picked her up. B.J sighed and took her shoes off before crashing her head on a pillow. Man her legs were sore. They were stiff when she got up to get breakfast that morning. "I hate roof jumping. When can I get my own motorcycle?" she asked sitting on the couch. "How about whenever you get your license." Bucky said looking at his phone. Fury had another mission for him and B.J. "Think you can do a mission today?" he asked. B.J got up and went to get changed. Soon, the two were on a jet for the U.K to meet with the government for a job they asked S.H.I.E.L.D to help with. "Agent Barnes and Sergeant Barnes?" asked a man with an umbrella. B.J nodded and looked at the man in question. "Help me save my family." asked Mycroft Holmes.


	7. Chapter 7: Doctor came to visit

_{After saving the Holmes and helping Loki in their London misfortune, B.J, Bucky, and Steve get a ride back to the states}_

After a week since helping Loki and posting the now viral video, B.J and Bucky were talking about moving. "Wait, you want to go to your old home of Brooklyn?" she asked before drinking her soda. Bucky nodded. "I just wanted to get your take on this. I've been thinking of living back in New York for a while and it would be best since Steve and the Avengers would be there in case something happened." Bucky said. B.J leaned in her chair. "Well, it's not like I'm going to be missing anyone here. I know some guys up there, so I would be okay with it. I've just been in Virginia my whole childhood, but a change would be okay." she said getting up to throw the empty can away. Within a few months, they were in an apartment in New York, close to the tower where Steve was since he was B.J's godfather. B.J didn't know he was her godfather and Bucky forgot to tell her. "Hey, Papa, where's my comic books?" B.J called from her room. Bucky came in with a box. "Here. You left them in the car." he said sitting them on her bed. B.J dug in them and started reading one he didn't recognize. "Where'd you get that?" he asked. It was an issue from World War two. "Oh, Phil gave it to me when I was little. It's my favorite one because it was my first one. I've always looked up to Steve and you, even before they found him in ice and you took down S.H.I.E.L.D." B.J said looking from the comic. Bucky chuckled and shook his head. "Don't attack S.H.I.E.L.D, trust me. Stay with the good guys, got it?" he said walking out to order a pizza. It's been a long day and he hadn't put the dishes and cooking stuff away.

B.J came out to the promising smell of cheese when the pizza came and they started watching a movie. So far her PTSD attacks have lessened slightly and they weren't as frequent. They would only come during the night or after a job working with S.H.I.E.L.D. After eating and watching the movie, Bucky went out to play cards with Steve and Clint. B.J went to bed a little after he left. "Hey, Buck." Steve called. Steve and Bucky were walking to the tower to catch up. "So, how's Little Bucky?" Steve asked. Lately, a lot of heroes in the hero community have been referring to B.J as Little Bucky. "She's been getting slightly taller, but I think she won't break five five. She grew up and I wasn't there." Bucky said half of that in a quiet whisper. Steve heard it over the New York traffic and pulled Bucky into a park where it was quieter. "You haven't missed everything else that's important. If she gets married, you can walk her down the aisle still, right?" Steve said with a warm smile that only he could pull off to cheer Bucky up. Bucky smiled a little at the attempt. "At least I heard her first words before Fury took her." Bucky said looking at the cloudy dark sky. "See? Didn't miss a lot. You were there the best you could and you're here for her when it counts. Fury introduced me to her before you asked about her and I could tell she needed someone to be a parental figure. Then, you came along and look now. Bucky, you were always there for her." Steve said with a light in his eyes. Bucky looked at the blonde and his smile grew slightly. Shaking his head, he wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Geez. How do you know what to say to help people?" Bucky asked. They chuckled a little as they took a detour to the tower for cards. They were only ten minutes late and they started. With a string of luck, Bucky took home the money before midnight. He got home without getting mugged which was a good thing because he didn't want to lose the whole five-hundred thousand. He made sure B.J was in bed before he himself went to sleep. With the enemies they have, Bucky always made sure she was safe before he fell asleep. A whirring sound outside got his attention and he looked out the window sideways. A man in a blue suit jumped out and ran into the building and up the flight of stairs. Bucky went to answer the knocking at the door. "Hi, could I come in?" the odd man asked. Bucky saw urgency in the odd man's eyes and let him in. "I'm the Doctor and I need help in the past." Bucky was confused and got the guy to sit. "What?" he questioned quietly. Doctor saw B.J waking up a little and took Bucky outside. "It concerns B.J. I need your help in the past." Doctor said. Bucky sighed and reluctantly left with the Doctor. They ran into the blue police box. "Holy Christ!" Bucky was in awe at how it was bigger on the inside than the outside. "This is the TARDIS. This allows me to travel time and space." Doctor said walking around with his arms wide. "Now hold onto something." he added as he pressed some buttons here and a lever there. Bucky held onto some railing as he was jostled about through the time stream. As fast as they got in, they got outside. "Come on." Doctor said leading the way through a hallway in a S.H.I.E.L.D facility. "Okay, just as I promised, the Winter Soldier. Well, not the exact one. He's from the future." Doctor announced going into a room. Fury, Natasha, and Phil were there. Everyone in the room took out a weapon when Doctor announced Bucky into the room. Bucky got ready to fight if he had to. "It's okay. See? Not in his uniform, no weapon. He's here to help us." Doctor said, defusing the situation. "What could he do to help us?" Phil questioned. Bucky looked confused as he was told to sit at the conference table. "Depends on what the situation is." Bucky answered. Fury sighed and handed him the file. "It's Jessica. She ran away when I talked to her about you. We haven't found her." the director answered. Bucky didn't need to look at the file. "How old is she?" Bucky asked. "Nine." Natasha answered. Bucky was taken seven years into the past.


	8. Chapter 8: I want to help

Bucky and Doctor were travelling around Washington D.C, trying to find nine-year old B.J. "How did I ever get such an elusive kid?" Bucky sighed when they went to look through the park. "Well, she is the Winter Soldier's daughter. You are one elusive person." Doctor commented as he walked with his hand in his coat pockets. A young girl ran passed them with a young boy running behind her. "Hey, come here, Jessica! Jessica!" the boy called. Doctor ran after the boy and Bucky followed. B.J ran fast and weaved through the streets like a snake. "Kurt, come!" shouted a man. Kurt stopped and started running towards the man with heavy obedience. Bucky and Doctor kept running towards B.J who ran into a mall. "Where would she go?" asked Doctor. B.J had an idea and walked behind them quietly. "Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl with long brown hair." Doctor asked a security guard. The security guard described the girl perfectly and they asked where she was. "Behind you." the guard answered. B.J was running. "Thanks." Bucky said as he started running to catch her. Doctor went after Bucky and B.J to help get B.J to sit still for a few seconds to talk. Someone stopped her and picked her up. "This yours?" the man asked. Bucky took her. "Yeah, thanks. Jessica, you can't run off like that." Bucky scolded. B.J struggled a little and gave up as she was carried away. They took her to a restaurant to get something to eat. B.J sat next to Bucky and across Doctor. "So, why did you run off?" Bucky asked. B.J tilted her head and tapped in Morse. "There's got be more reason to that, B.J." Doctor said with an understanding look. B.J raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. This was the year she would be known commonly as B.J and not just Jessica. "B.J means Bucky Junior. Since you share the same middle name as your dad there." Doctor explained. B.J sighed and picked at her French fries. "Look, I can't stay here for long and I know you have questions. You're just going to have to wait until I see you again. How about you, me, and Doc here have a little fun until we take you back home?" Bucky suggested. B.J looked at him and the Doctor. The northern alien had a gleeful, child- like aurora that lifted her mood a little. After getting something to eat, they left to spend the day together and have some fun.

"So, how about we spend more than a day and travel?" Doctor suggested. B.J tilted her head again with a questionable look. "Come on." Bucky scooped B.J up and they went to where they stashed the TARDIS and went through time and space. When they were done, they were on a different planet. "So, this is a planet I have heard of and never explored. I figured we could you know, make you two have good memories together before we get your dad home." Doctor said walking out into a massive forest. B.J bound after him and looked in awe as massive trees loomed over her. Bucky smiled and set her on his shoulders. "Cool, huh?" Doctor beamed with child-like amazement. "Yeah!" B.J answered. Something was singing and looked for the source. "You hear that?" she asked. Bucky tried listening for what she heard. Doctor heard it and walked to the source. "Come on." he said. Bucky sighed and chased after him with B.J smiling with excitement. They stopped in a lake clearing with someone in the middle. B.J tilted her head out of habit and stared at the being. "We need a new area. That is a siren and that specific specie goes after kids." Doctor said taking a few steps back. B.J saw an outstretched hand and something felt like she was being pulled to it. Bucky started walking with Doctor and kept B.J on his shoulders. The siren continued her song and started running to them. Bucky put B.J in his arms and they made it in the TARDIS in the nick of time. Doctor was frantically getting them out of there and they found themselves in another area of the forest. "Why didn't we go somewhere else?" B.J asked. Bucky was losing patience quickly. "Something is keeping her here and we need to find out what, so we can fix it." Doctor explained looking at his console for answers. "Why?" she asked naively. Bucky set her down and knelt down to her level. "Because that's what a hero does. They fix things and make them right." he said. B.J understood and they went outside into a small town. Different species from different planets congregated here. B.J saw humans and different types of humans there. They looked at her as if she herself was an alien. "Papa, can I walk?" she asked. Bucky took her off his shoulders and let her walk. B.J didn't want to get lost and held his hand. Bucky felt warm inside when she called him 'papa' and the memory of her as a baby filled him top full. Doctor noticed and didn't make a show of it. Someone seemed to grab at B.J and Bucky carried the little girl after that. Doctor saw that too and knew that this wasn't safe for her. "Bucky, do you mind if we keep her in the TARDIS? It might be safer for her there." Doctor asked. Bucky felt the same way, but B.J wanted to help. The three went back to the TARDIS and dropped her off there. "But, I want to help." she pouted to no one. "I'm sorry, I can take you two somewhere else, but it isn't safe here for her." Doctor apologized. Bucky brushed it off and understood. "As long as she's safe, I'm fine." he told him. They went around to find any clues as to why they couldn't leave and soon learned that no ships were able to leave for a week. "Aye, once you land here, you can't get out. Evr'yone been trying to get out, but them sirens keep comin' here and take them." said an old man from Fracknedharken.


	9. Chapter 9: Be nice

B.J wandered around the TARDIS and found a library. She went inside and read some books to pass the time. One book held music and she found a music box to play a disc with what she thought was a rock band.

" _I cannot hide, what's on my mind_

 _I feel it burning deep inside._

 _The passion crime to take what's mine_

 _Let us start living for today_

 _Never gonna change my mind, we can leave it all behind._

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now, no not this time_

 _So take your empty hand in mine_

 _It's ours tonight_

 _This is a rebel love song_

 _Hearts will sacrifice it's do or die_

 _This is a rebel love song!"_

B.J smiled and hummed along to it. Unaware of what just entered the TARDIS and was getting closer. Doctor and Bucky got back to the TARDIS in time just to see B.J singing and fighting back a siren. _"Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die."_ she sung before back kicking it unconscious. Bucky and Doctor shared a look. Doctor went to stop the music box and placed the disc back in the book. "I only got this for a collection. Not much into the metal type." he said placing the book back. "I like it. The lead singer looks cute, but so do all of them." B.J beamed as she hog tied the siren and gagging it with a bandana she found. Bucky rolled his eyes and picked her up. "What if whatever's happening is related to the sirens?" Bucky asked. Doctor hummed and whirred his screwdriver. "These sirens belong in another planet. That would be a likely possibility." he said looking at the siren. B.J was humming another Black Veil Brides song while she sat on a log outside. "Well, I guess it's because of you that she likes the metal genre." Bucky congratulated. B.J wanted to investigate the siren issue and silently left. "Yes, and this is the day she teaches herself a new style of being a spy. She calls it ghosting and she is the first ghost soldier." Doctor said pointing to a wandering little B.J. Bucky sighed and went to carry her back to where the Doctor was. "I'm used to teenagers." he said holding the nine-year-old in his arms. Doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. "What?" B.J asked. Bucky shook his head and sighed as he sat down on the log. "Perhaps we could go back to the town and ask about the sirens." Doctor said as Bucky unconsciously braided B.J's hair. Doctor didn't stop him because the girl looked like she was enjoying that. "Sounds like a good idea. Come on, kiddo." Bucky said carrying her and following the Doctor. B.J smiled because she was going to help and be a hero like those she looked up to. They asked around and were taken to an ancient temple, unused and covered in odd vines with berries. Doctor hummed and went into the temple. The structure was humid and they could smell water inside. Soft singing was heard and Bucky made sure he had a tight grip on B.J. Doctor saw the sirens sing with a queen. "Doctor, what is that?" B.J whispered, seeing the group. Doctor looked for ways to get out of there and all the sirens freed. The captured children were being formed into new sirens, a process irreversible. The queen looked at them and saw B.J. It sung towards her and Bucky backed away with B.J squirming in his arms. Doctor took his screwdriver out and made a shrill noise, disorienting the sirens for Bucky to get the kids freed. B.J was coherent and helped free the kids. Doctor felt brave and went towards the queen, who was screeching like a bloody murder. "Let's go!" Bucky shouted as he picked up B.J. Doctor ran after them and they ran to the TARDIS. The queen still went after them with her pack behind her. Their song was loud and it drove B.J made with wanting to follow it as if it was an ice cream man with his truck. Bucky had a gun in the waist band of his pants and took it out, cocking the hammer back and taking the safety off in one swift movement. He carefully took aim before stopping and fired a couple rounds at the queen siren.

Doctor heard the gun and knew it had to be done. The queen screeched loudly as she saw her children fall with lead in their heads. The queen grew furious and chased at Bucky, a feeling to want him suffer. B.J covered her ears from the song and the scream, pain was ringing her head. The queen had a king, he was bigger and his pack prey on adults. He crashed down and sung his song. "Great, now what?" Bucky asked, trying to avoid the song. Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and the loud frequency was made once again. It stunned the king and queen siren and allowed the three to run ahead. B.J wiggled out and ran. They got to the TARDIS and hid there while the two siren prowled outside. "I have an idea." B.J ran to the library. She grabbed some CD's and the music box, hoping that diluting the song would hurt the sirens. "Diluting the song wouldn't help much. We need a frequency to hit them with." Doctor said while B.J put a disc in the music box. The song played and it did confuse the large sirens outside. "Have anything we can shoot them with?" B.J asked. Doctor explained why he doesn't like guns very vaguely. "We could take them to their home planet." Doctor thought looking out the open doors. B.J saw where this was going and went out to the beasts. "That what you want?" she asked. The king tilted his head and looked at his queen. "Your home planet." she specified. The queen nodded and got slightly closer to B.J. Bucky ran out and brandished a knife and got in between. The queen hissed and looked ready to skin Bucky alive. "Papa, it's okay. They just want to go home." B.J said holding her hand out to the queen. The queen gently sniffed the hand and slowly when in the TARDIS behind her king. Bucky and B.J went inside and the Doctor smiled big. "So, I've never encountered your species first hand like this, so I don't know which planet you're from. Look at this map and tell me where you're from." Doctor said pointing to a panel.


	10. Chapter 10: Home

Bucky carried B.J home after they dropped the sirens off in their planets. She was fast asleep in his arms and Fury let Bucky set her in bed. B.J woke up a little and hugged Bucky. "Night, Papa." Bucky smiled and tucked her in before leaving her room to talk to Fury in his office. Doctor patiently waited outside for Bucky. "You know, I never thought I would have a family life style after I remembered who I was and all the Hell Hydra put me through. The me in this time frame is still suffering and doesn't remember her or himself." Bucky said coming out of B.J's room. Fury looked at him with his head low. "Promise me you'll have faith in me after I fight with Cap." Bucky asked. Fury raised his head and smirked. "I've had faith in you since I first heard of you busting out to save her when she was a baby. You just go back home and promise _her and I_ that you'll keep being the good guy." Fury told him. Bucky sighed and shook Fury's hand before leaving to go back home to his time stream. "Hey, mind picking up a friend and I maybe say, next week?" Bucky asked. Doctor agreed and he dropped Bucky off and at his place. Bucky saw the clock before checking on B.J. "An hour after I left with him." he smiled. B.J was curled up hugging her blanket. He saw on her bed and moved her hair behind her ear before going to bed himself. When her alarm woke her up, B.J fell out of bed and into her bathroom.

" _Woke up, fell out of bed_

 _Dragged a comb across my head_

 _Found my way downstairs and drank a cup_

 _And looking up I noticed I was late_

 _Found my coat and grabbed my hat_

 _Made the bus in seconds flat"_

B.J's radio played a Beatles CD while she got ready for work in S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky had her breakfast ready and B.J ate hurriedly. Fury said he had a surprise for her and she was desperate to know what it was. Bucky had to turn her radio off before he left to help the Avengers with a mission. Within the hour, she was at the facility Fury was in and rewrapped her arm. The scab was a little gross to look at so she kept it covered if she was in public. "Ready?" Fury asked. B.J nodded and saw Doctor Strange coming. He reminded her of Sherlock. "I got Strange to help with your arm. Maybe he can get it to heal faster." Fury said. B.J sighed and looked at Strange. "I can help. I heard what you went through." Doctor Strange said holding his hand out. B.J unwrapped her arm and showed him the damage. "I can help, but it may feel like a burn for several days." The master of mystics said. B.J sighed. "Honestly, I don't feel physical pain." she told him. Doctor Strange held her arm and started healing the scab into skin. Just like everyone thought, it was going to be a gnarly scar. "Much better." she said before rubbing the new skin. Doctor Strange smiled and left to battle something demon like. Fury took her to another room were Troy sat. "I have a mission for you both. Get me these plans." Fury ordered as he set a folder down and left. B.J read through the file and gave it to Troy. "Should a simple in and out." she said as she set her mask on. Troy skimmed through the file and left with his helmet on his head. "Yeah, getting a file my dad has in the darkest parts of Stark Industries. No biggie." he sighed.

B.J chuckled and they went at night for their mission. Troy hacked and B.J kept everyone preoccupied with her newly healed arm. "You okay with it being so scarred?" Clint asked as he poked at her arm. B.J pushed him. "Well, we all knew that it would scar." she said as she looked at it. It was odd for her since she's had the scabs for about a month or so, but she liked how it looked. Troy texted her when he was done and she coolly lied that she was going home. Troy snuck out and went to deliver to Fury as B.J went to her home to get dinner. "Fury got someone to help you out?" Bucky asked when he saw the scar and no scab. B.J beamed and laid on the couch. "Yup." B.J yawned and went to sleep later after dinner. Bucky sighed and went to the balcony to think. In all technicality, B.J was his sister since of the heavy genetic similarities, but Hydra managed to make synthetic chromosomes and a synthetic zygote to create her and Kurt. Bucky knew winter was coming and he hated the cold. It reminded him of his cryochamber and the pressure change in the air hurt his shoulder where his arm connected to his flesh. Rain plopped on his face and he went back inside, rolling his aching shoulder. B.J didn't bother taking her combat boots off when she came inside. It was an easy job, but she was still tired. Bucky sighed and woke her up to go to her bedroom and sleep. He looked at the clock. Ten thirty. It was about time B.J went to bed anyway and wasn't too worried. After twelve, he went to bed himself after checking on B.J. It was becoming a habit of himself, but it made him confident. What he didn't know was the pistol she keeps in her nightstand like Fury taught her when she was ten and was fighting as an agent for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11: Great --

"Steve, where's my dad?" Steve was dropping B.J off at home when they came across the apartment destroyed. "I'm okay. Why do you keep a pistol in your nightstand?" Bucky said coming out from behind the couch. B.J shrugged and looked around the place. "Never know who breaks in. Also, my room is more trashed than I left it." she said as she began cleaning up her room of displaced papers and a destroyed desk chair, alarm clock, and lamp. Steve helped Bucky up. "What attacked you?" he asked. Bucky stretched his arm and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't think I'm crazy, but it was a raccoon and a _tree_. They took my metal arm." he answered. B.J and Steve actually didn't laugh at the allegations. "Groot and Rocket? Why did they come here?" B.J asked as she perched on the over turned couch. "The raccoon took my arm. Wait, you know them?" Bucky asked. B.J nodded and took out her phone. "Yeah, thanks to the Doctor, I know them." she said as she texted someone. Her phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hey, Quill, my dad needs his…What? Seriously?! Sad, you are. Fine." B.J hung up and sighed as she saw a cloud roll over the sun lit sky. "I gotta go within an hour. I won't be back for dinner." B.J left to get a bag ready and the soldiers followed her. "Where are you going and is that a space suit?" Bucky asked as she pulled out a black suit from under her bed. "Yeah and your answer." she said as she slipped the suit over her clothes. Bucky sighed and left the room to fix his apartment. Steve went to help him and B.J rushed behind him. "Bye, see you later!" B.J jumped out of the window in the kitchen into a passing spaceship. Bucky exhaled as he watched it fly off. "I'm never going to get used to that." he exasperated. Steve laughed and put the couch in the right position. "Cards tonight, you in?" he asked.

"So, where is the arm?" she asked. Peter Quill, better known as Star Lord, had Groot and Rocket in a corner. "Rocket wanted a new gun and the Collector wanted your pop's arm." he answered. Drax was sharpening his knives and saw Groot pout. "You got yourself in trouble. Don't look in my direction." he told them. Groot sighed and put his pout to the wall. Rocket was kissing his new gun that he traded Bucky's arm and Gamora for. "Wait, he wanted Gamora? Wow, Rocket, just when I thought you weren't getting any colder." B.J said as she sat by Drax. "Indeed. He is shallow in his height. I think he is shrinking." B.J held back a laugh and cleared her throat. "I meant something else, but that works too." she said as she relaxed on the chair. Groot saw her arm. "I am Groot." B.J saw him looking at her arm. "Long story. Not talking about it." she answered as she hid it in the sleeve of her suit. Rocket hummed and was dying to know. "Come on, it's a safe place here. You can tell us." he urged. B.J took a knife from Drax and threw it, the blade landing just above Rocket's head. "All I'm saying it that you can't bottle that stuff up. It'll hurt you if you don't tell someone." the raccoon spoke as he pulled the knife out of the wall. B.J ignored him and hummed to her music. Drax took the earbuds out, curious to know what the white pieces were. "Drax, give those back before she pounds you like the last time." Peter warned. Drax remembered what happened and gave them back with hesitation. B.J took them and listened back to her music. "All I'm saying, kid, is that you should talk to someone before it hurts." Rocket said as he sat in the corner on Groot's head. "I told no one because I don't want to remember." B.J sighed as they went through space.

Bucky and Steve left to go play cards like they did every week. U would be hard since he was missing an arm, but Bucky said he would manage. Steve didn't think so and saw a phone box outside of the tower. "Huh, he's here? Oh, Steve, you have got to meet this guy!" Bucky ran childishly to the box. Steve raised a confused eyebrow and followed the giddy Winter Soldier to the box. "Bucky! Hey, come on in!" someone from inside the box greeted. Steve saw the inside of the box and yanked his head back out, looking around the box with a timid eye. "Captain, it is an honor!" Doctor gave a British salute as he pulled Steve inside the box. "Bucky told me you would adore seeing Peggy Carter again." Steve heard what the TARDIS was and grew excited like a fangirl seeing her OTP in real life.

B.J and Peter went to see to bargain for Gamora and Bucky's arm with the Collector. "Okay, I have a something." Peter held out B.J's phone. "No, he doesn't." she snatched the phone back. Peter smirked and thought as he picked up Rocket by his scruff. "Borrow him for a week as a little slave or whatever and we can have our things back." Rocket was squirming and cursing and Gamora heard that Peter called her a thing. "I am not a thing, I am a person you jackass!" she shouted. B.J sighed and had a thought. "What if I bring you what you've always wanted?" she suggested. Collector had a pleased look with the proposition. "I've always wanted something that no one else has, but one in the universe." he vaguely said. B.J was catching on to what he was saying. "Oh no." Collector had a smile like a pearl necklace. "Tell me what happened to your arm and I will give you Winter Soldier's arm with Gamora." he proposed. B.J gulped and Groot saw her shaking. "I am Groot." he said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, Groot will stay with you." Rocket said as he got free of Peter's grasp. Groot got confused as he and B.J were left behind with the Collector and Gamora. "I don't like this." Groot hummed as he sat down.

Bucky and Steve jumped through the time stream to see Peggy and them coming home to play cards. Doctor enjoyed seeing 1947 with Bucky and they left Steve so he could have the dance he missed with Peggy before going home. "I missed these." Bucky said as he ate a peanut butter cookie from a bakery that closed in 1965. Luckily the baker gave him a recipe book when Bucky offered to pay for it. Steve was swimming with glee when they were jostled about as they went home. "Thanks, guys." Steve said as he got to his feet. "You deserved it, Cap. With all you do, you did for everyone." Doctor said as he shook his hand. Bucky had a smile that agreed with every word the Doctor spoke. They went inside the tower to play cards, unknowing that an unexpected guest was there. "Hello, boys." greeted Loki.

"That's how it happened? I'm so sorry." Collector was appalled by her story. B.J sighed and rubbed her eyes. "That's why I don't tell anyone." she said as she rolled her sleeve down. Groot started hugging her and B.J wiggled, trying to get free of the hug. "Well….Here, you deserve these. Live a good life, Bucky." Collector said as he got up and left. B.J sighed and gave warning looks to everyone to say nothing as they went to the ship to drop her off at home. By the time she got back, B.J had about two panic attacks and an anxiety attack. Groot and Drax got her to calm down, but Gamora got them away when Drax was making it worse. "Your home. Don't worry, you're safe." she calmed the young human. B.J shuddered and they got her to calm down. "T-t-this is why I don't talk about it." she snapped at Rocket before they landed on the apartment building roof. Peter got her to her apartment and left her in a calm state of mind before he left her.

As it turned out, Loki was invited by Thor. Tony figured Thor would do this to get close to his adoptive brother once again and they played cards with Loki with one condition: Thor had to see the cards Loki had and make sure he did lie about the plays he made during the poker game. "Two weeks in a row, Bucky? You hustling us?" Clint chided rhetorically. Bucky took the money from the center of the round table. "Must be having a good couple of weeks." he smiled. By eleven thirty, everyone left the tower for their rooms or residences. Bucky saw B.J shivering on the couch in a dark nightmare and sat by her, rubbing her back and easing her out of the malicious sounding dream. B.J heard him hum something she didn't recognize. Oh, it was Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin, one of her favorite songs. Bucky figured it would calm her down and he relaxed more when he saw her relax. Sighing contently with how his life was going so far, he reclined in the couch and drifted to sleep after covering B.J in a soft blanket. By ten in the morning, he woke up the smell of bacon and saw B.J cooking in the kitchen. "Morning." she greeted. Bucky yawned with a stretch. "Morning. Do you have any missions today, Buck?" he asked. B.J shook her head and laid some of the bacon on a paper towel that was laid over a plate. "You have a day off too?" she asked. Bucky nodded with a tired yawn as he made himself some coffee without sugar or cream. B.J made herself a meat and cheese omelet to go with her bacon. B.J looked at her phone and read a text. "Troy asked me and some others to hang out. Can I?" she asked. Bucky smiled and saw the text. She was going to meet up with a few guys; Peter, Troy, and Ivan. "Alright. Text me when you get there and when you want to be picked up." B.J smiled as she ate her breakfast and watched the morning news. Whenever they had days off, they felt like they had a calm, average life and tended to play the part with enthusiasm.

Steve messaged Bucky to see if he wanted to hang out and Bucky answered with a "Yes". B.J left in a car with Troy and Peter as Bucky went on his motorcycle to meet up with Steve at the tower. The teens were at a fairly upper class mall and they talked in code when they talked about their secret lives. "I was on a video game last week and there was this goblin guy. The guy was ugly looking, so I threw him into a window." Peter said as he looking at a newspaper with Spiderman on the front page. "Yeah, I have that game. I rammed into this giant of a guy head first." B.J said as she put her hoodie on to hide her scar. They heard something that sounded like thunder, knowing it wasn't Thor somehow. "Was that just thunder?" Ivan asked. Peter Parker, Troy Stark, B.J Barnes, and Ivan Romanov looked at the glass roof of the mall to see dark storm clouds. "Oh, there's a storm rolling in. Supposed to be a monster hurricane." Troy said as he saw some charts in his glasses. Troy was in need of some glasses and Tony made him a special pair with Jarvis and Friday programmed in them. B.J bought a glow in the dark skeleton jacket a size bigger than her regular size and wore it comfortably. Ivan was visiting from England and they talked about how Cheshire Holmes was doing as her older brother's assistance. "So, is Andy crawling back to her?" B.J asked Ivan when they were left behind and got lost. "Yes. Actually, they got back together." Ivan said as he saw some poster with his sister Natasha and Clint in a fighting stance. B.J and Ivan kept talking about Cheshire Holmes and Andy Moriarty, missions, and even everyday life with their odd family. Brock Rumlow silently followed the lost teens and made sure to stay out of eyesight. Both were heavily trained teens and could tell when something didn't feel right. Steve and Bucky ended up going to the same mall as the young heroes to spend the poker money they won the night before. "I feel like someone is following." she whispered to Ivan. Ivan, nonchalantly, looked around to make a quick glance to Rumlow. "You're right." he whispered back. B.J and Ivan started walking faster and thought it best to split up to see who he wanted to follow.

" _Crossbones is here following Ivan and I. We spilt up to test who he was stalking." -B.J_

Brock followed B.J and she hid in the girl's restroom, only to crawl out through the air vent and ran. Bucky saw Rumlow and they made direct eye contact. "Shit." Brock started running and the super soldiers followed him close. B.J finally got to find Troy and the others and they grabbed lunch before leaving. "Well, Winter and Cap are taking care of Crossbones. Wanna see a movie?" Peter suggested. They all agreed and went to see the new horror movie that came out the night before. Half way through, B.J had to step out. "I'm going to check on her." Troy whispered as he got up during a romantic part. B.J was relaxing on a chair in the hallway in from of the theater. "You alright, Buck?" he asked as he sat with her. "Just fine." she sighed when she opened her eyes. "Just, avoiding an attack. The torture scene brought on a flash back." she added. Troy sighed and held her hand. "I'm your friend and if you need to talk, I'm here." he told her. B.J smiled a little and leaned her head on his shoulder absently. "Thanks, Stark." she said as she calmed her rapid breathing. Troy wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. Everyone found that small gestures like a hug or holding her hand and letting her breathe helped relax her from an oncoming attack. "You're alright, Bucky. You're safe." he calmly said as B.J closed her eyes and let a flashback take its course. Troy wasn't into the horror movie and stayed with B.J as she shivered and held her arm until her knuckles were white. Peter and Ivan left with the crowd after the movie and saw them sitting there. "Hey, wanna get some ice cream?" Peter asked B.J. A tear slowly slithered from her eyes as she nodded. They left to go to a nearby Cold Stone and Troy paid for them all. B.J was sat in the middle of the table while they ate the cold treat. "Feeling better, B.J? You seem to be in more control lately." Peter said as she had a bite in her mouth. B.J shrugged and wiped her face with a napkin. "I don't know. It's just hard dealing with all of it." B.J sighed. Ivan was updated by Cheshire on what happened to her and was sworn not to tell any outside sources. "If you want, we can talk about it somewhere secret." Troy proposed as they got ready to leave for home. "Maybe. Anyway, thanks for taking me out of my house. I would've been bored to death." she said as they dropped her off at home. She went inside the apartment and saw a gun barrel in her face. "My day just gets better." she grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12: Promise

Rumlow had escaped Bucky and Steve's pursuit and broke into the Barnes apartment. "You are coming with me." he ordered. B.J ignored him and went to the fridge for a soda. She was humming and seemed to not notice Brock pointing a gun to her head. "Come on." he demanded. B.J held her hand up as she chugged the soda down. "I guess I can't ignore you. Fine, just no one has to get hurt." she said as Brock pushed her out and into a car. Rumlow cuffed her and set her in the back seat as he picked up someone else before going to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D base that Hydra has been occupying. "So, you are captured again?" chided the new comer. Brock kept driving as his leader spoke. "Kurt will be happy to break you again, Young Winter. Only this time, you will only know Hydra and nothing more." Red Skull warned as B.J started another panic attack.

Bucky sighed and came home to see a broken window and an empty soda can. "B.J?" he called. B.J had texted him that she got home, but her cell phone was by the can and she backpack was on the couch. A note was taped to the t.v. It only had a Hydra symbol and his calm world just went into a tail spin down from the sky. Bucky frantically ran down the street to see a blacked out car with S.H.I.E.L.D tags and chased after it. The car turned and a gun was put out the window, firing at Bucky and by standers. Everyone managed to get to cover and some had concealed hand guns to fire back with. Bucky couldn't chase after the car if it had a gun and didn't care if it killed an innocent person. He needed help and called Steve and Fury. B.J was in that car and he felt it. "Steve, they have B.J."

B.J saw Bucky chasing after the car and felt hope form, but as soon as Red Skull took out a gun and started firing, she felt defeated and weak. They sped off and left Bucky in the dust. "You will be better than your father. Unlike him, you are not so useless. Hydra made you to be the next generation and that you and Kurt will be. Jessica, you will be the new Winter Soldier and you will be our weapon, just as you were created to be." Red Skull said as B.J had terror in her eyes. Red Skull stuck a needle into her restrained arms and she fell asleep. "I do not want Kurt to see her. Her existence in the base is between you and I." Red Skull ordered as they got out of the car and into the base. They hid B.J and a room where there was no light and there came no sound. "Start breaking her. We'll wipe her when she's good and beaten." Skull ordered. Brock shoved a half conscious B.J into a corner and took off the cuffs. B.J couldn't see and she was hiding her fear. Brock found a light switch and turned on the dying bulbs to see her fear and her terrible scar. "Don't worry, kid. All of this will be over quickly if you submit under Hydra." he told her coldly as he grabbed her hair and cut it short. B.J saw her long brown hair fall and felt a boot slam into her stomach. She started coughing and Brock just pinned her as he started to cut her hair to short and close to her head. B.J tried fighting him off with little success. The drug Red Skull gave her was messing with her coordination and she was easily beaten.

Red Skull wanted B.J to be a surprise for Kurt and within a week of beating her bloody, he showed Kurt her state. "No fight, Barnes? Where was the feisty beast I fought months ago?" the teenage boy asked as he kicked her half way across the room. B.J tried to stand, but Rumlow had twisted her ankle the previous day. Kurt grabbed a hold on her neck and lifted her up. "You will be my dog, just like your father was to Hydra, bitch." he spat in her face as she was dragged out of the room. B.J struggled with what fight was left in her.

Bucky and Steve were still looking for B.J, even though others had given up and say that they killed her about three months ago. They hung on to hope that she was alive and safe to an extent. They rode on the motorcycles to a S.H.I.E.L.D building that was said to be abandoned, but there were reports that contradict the accusation. "Hydra." Bucky quietly spoke as they parked and hid in the vegetation. Steve took his shield off his back and started sneaking in. Bucky followed close behind and they took out anyone in their way. They heard Kurt and Red Skull talking in a room. "Attack." Was the only word they heard before someone threw a knife into Steve's shield. If it was any more to the right and if Steve missed to dodge in time, the knife would have been stuck in his shoulder. Bullets rung out in the hallway and Hydra agents surrounded the area with guns raised. "Where'd the second boy come from, Skull? Kidnap him with B.J?" Bucky spat at the man. Red Skull only smiled and put a hand on the new soldier before them. "Young Winter is a prodigy, just like Kurt, but _she_ isn't a boy." Red Skull chuckled. Bucky and Steve had a nauseating feeling in their guts. "Young Winter is our new Winter Soldier. The new dog of Hydra." Kurt spoke in praise at the work they did to her mind. Bucky wanted to kill and protect B.J, but he knew what would happen if he did that. Steve glared at Red Skull and saw how Bucky looked so defeated. "You have your mission. Go." Kurt ordered. B.J, or now Young Winter, left to go and do her first mission in Hydra's name. Unfortunately, the Avengers had followed the soldiers and saw her with a machine gun. "Oh no." was the only thing that escaped Sam's mouth as B.J ran back inside and fired at them, grazing Thor's arm and nearly nailing Natasha in the head. She ran inside and rang an alarm. "You brought reinforcements. Excellent." Red Skull said as he saw B.J hide in a shadowy hole in the ceiling. She had a knife brandished as she hid like a jaguar. Hulk and Sam basically were thrown in and started taking out agents to save Bucky and Steve. "Guys, where's B.J? We saw a kid, but we weren't sure who it was." Tony asked as he blasted Red Skull and Kurt away. B.J jumped down and on top of Tony, a spare knife pried a piece of his armor off before he threw her off. "Good. Now, get the rest." Kurt ordered. Tony saw her and got a better look to see who she was. B.J stood and wall jumped to Tony, but he dodged and blasted her with his palm. B.J stumbled to her feet and could barely see clearly with one lens of her goggles severely cracked. "Game over, kid." Tony got ready to fire a second time. B.J the knife she held got ready to either pry the armor off or kill for the first time. B.J dropped the knife and backed up into the wall. A piece of glass fell off her shattered lens and Tony saw fear in a sliver of brown eye. Tony landed and got the captured soldiers free. Hulk roared and not only scared Skull and his son, but he also scared B.J off. Bucky went after her with Steve at his heels. "One your left!" Steve said as he ran next to him. B.J took a glance back and saw them chasing her, only urging her to run faster and farther out of the base and into the thick vegetation surrounding the area.

"B.J!" Bucky called. B.J skidded on the wet grass to a halt. "Who?" was her haunting answer before she started running again. Bucky and Steve had to stop when they started losing her in the dark area. "We'll get Tony, Sam, and Thor to take a fly around to find her. Come on." Steve promised as he slowly took him to the jet. Natasha was loading their motorcycles into the much bigger and faster vehicle so they could all get home easier. The flying avengers flew around the perimeter and saw her hiding in a tree. "Hey, come down." Sam coaxed. B.J held a mean looking stick and a glare behind her goggles. "You're safe. We won't hurt you." Tony said as he slowly flew to sit on the branch with her. Thor thought it was unwise to get so close and was right, Tony fell of the branch and on the ground, getting stuck in the mud. "You okay?" Sam asked as he was getting his own feet stuck in the slick mud, pulling the heavily armored man to his feet. "I just fell. She didn't do anything." Tony said. B.J was holding a small chuckled back and looked around for a means of escaping. Thor flew up to face her. "Jessica, please come with me." he asked. B.J back into the tree trunk and was feeling cornered again. Thor saw how frightened and broken she was and sat down, letting Mjolnir fall in the muddy ground below. "I am unarmed. You have no need to fear me." B.J didn't trust anyone and jumped to the next tree, dropping the stick as she landed. Thor didn't pursue her as she repeated the process of tree hopping. He only stopped Sam and Tony from going after her. "Thor, we need to get her before Hydra takes her back again." Sam said as he went around the god of thunder. "B.J is frightened. Never pet an bildshnipe if it is scared. It will either eat you or trample over you." Thor warned. Tony and Sam sort of got the analogy and thought of a better way to get her home. B.J only made a circle to confuse them and listened to what they said before Hydra agents surrounded them. "Winter, come." Kurt ordered. B.J slinked to his side from the tree and kept her head low out of fear. "Good girl. Strip Stark of his armor and take them with us." Kurt ordered his men as he and B.J left the scene. "The guy with the metal arm called me B.J. Why?" B.J asked. Kurt smacked her across the face and brought her face to his. "You were told not to speak and to obey." Kurt said in a low and dangerous tone. B.J bowed her head and didn't make eye contact absently as they took the three avengers with them. Thor saw Asgardian weapons and knew something was wrong. He wasn't able to fight because of those specific weapons and went willing to know just what happened to his young friend. Sam and Tony were armor-less and they had no choice. They were cuffed and shoved into jets that took off as soon as B.J and Kurt were seated near the front. B.J was seated next to Kurt as if she was a guard. "So, how's Hydra?" Tony nonchalantly asked. Sam and Thor gave him a look that held a mixture of "Are you crazy?!" and other things. B.J looked at him with a warning look. "Hydra is even better with our new Winter Soldier." Kurt stated as he motioned to B.J. The three looked at her and saw the girl take her goggles off. "There's a spare pair under your seat." Kurt said as he saw the shattered glass lens. B.J set them down and put on the new pair. They were heading over the ocean and hidden in the clouds.

"They should be back by now." Clint said as he played with his bow. Steve had a bad feeling and tried calling for them with no answer. "Come on, we gotta find them." Bucky determined and he went to the jet to see the radar. "Jarvis, where are they?" Natasha asked the computer program. "My scanner's indicate that they are not in the area or even on land." the A.I responded. Suspecting something happened, the remaining avengers sped off to where the A.I's scanners said they were. "We lost them in the cloud bank." Bucky growled in defeat as they turned around. They would need to get a direct area of where the Hydra jets were going to land. Bucky was irate and Steve wasn't able to get him to calm down. They left him in the training room so he could let some steam off. Punching bag after punching bag, Bucky punched them until a hole was made and the sand was spilled out at his feet. "Buck, I'm going for a walk. Want to come?" Steve asked. Bucky stilled his latest punching bag victim and sighed. "Fine." Bucky took off the wrap on his right hand and got changed after a shower. The two went for a walk and Steve finally got Bucky to sit down on a park bench. Ever so slowly, he saw how angry and vengeful Bucky was being. It was like a lion protecting his injured cub from a rival or a wolf guarding his pup from a cruel man. Hydra wasn't going to be easy to destroy. _Cut off one head, two more will take its place._ "I'm going to save her." Bucky suddenly said. Steve saw the look Bucky had. "I'll help you, Buck. We're in this together." Steve spoke, trying to get Bucky in reality. Bucky knew that Steve could tell what his intentions were. "Bucky, you can't fight them alone. I've got your six till the end of the line." Steve added as he looked Bucky in the eye. They went back to the tower to start looking for Hydra bases over the Atlantic. "Hey, Sherlock. I need help with finding Hydra bases over the Atlantic. I'm sending information right now." Bucky called. Within the next few hours, they had their lead. Bucky wired a substantial amount of money to Sherlock from Tony's account that no one was supposed to know of before they left for the Arctic Circle.

B.J was watching the prisoners while she sharpened her knife. "Who are you?" Tony asked. Sam and Thor were a little confused at where he was going with this. "I don't know. I suppose I had something bad happen because of this scar, but that's it." B.J responded as she shined the blade. Sam, and oddly Thor, soon caught on. "Well, we know who you are." Sam told her. That got her attention and she looked at them with curiosity burning in her eyes. "Who am I?" she asked as she let her eyes look sad and hopeful. "No one. You are just Hydra's Dog." Kurt said as he walked in on the conversation. B.J dropped her gaze and sheathed her knife. "We're leaving. Come." Kurt ordered as he shocked all three avengers unconscious and saw guards coming to take them into a jet. B.J and Kurt were stopped in the sight of Bucky and Steve in the hallway they were traveling down. "B.J." Bucky sighed with slight relief. Steve and Kurt had a stare down as both pulled down their weapons. B.J followed her lead and pulled out her recently sharpened knife. Bucky didn't want to fight her, but set his knife on the ground. "B.J, you're okay. I'll get you out of here. I promised to keep you safe and I will." Bucky said as he inched forward in a calm gesture. B.J tensed and glared at him. Kurt cocked his gun and aimed at Bucky. "Remember when you had your first anxiety attack in the middle of the night a few months ago?" Bucky asked, hoping desperately that he could bring something back for her.

 _[Some months ago]_

 _Bucky had brought B.J into his apartment to start a father daughter relationship with her. It was hurricane season in Virginia and thunder boomed outside. After watching a movie and eating some take out, Bucky noticed that B.J was shaking. "Jess?" Bucky called when he knelt by her chair. B.J looked at him with big brown eyes full of terror and tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bucky felt her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't know. I'm having flashbacks and I-I don't know." she shivered. Bucky saw the symptoms and sat on the chair with her, gathering her small frame in his arms. "You're okay. I understand what's happening." he told her as he held her close. B.J shook in his arms and cried as a memory flashed in her eyes like the lighting outside. Bucky knew the symptoms of some form of PTSD and he had a strong feeling that this would happen after the Hydra incident. He just let her cry and held her as she did. He wasn't sure on what triggered an attack and would ask later. The white wrapping around her arm made him angry. She suddenly stopped shuddering and he looked at her. "I have your six. I won't let anything happen to you again. I'll keep you safe." he said as saw her sink further into sleep._

" _I'll keep you safe."_

Those words rung like church bells in her head. Kurt was just pulling the trigger when she punched his jaw to the point she dislocated it. The two started to fight, but Kurt was unprepared to mess with a girl. He wasn't experience by a girl's blind fury. Fists and feet pounded into him from all directions. Bucky and Steve pulled her off to see her work. Kurt was near unconsciousness when she was pulled off and looked like a bruised smurf. Thor, Sam, and Tony had gotten free and beat their way out of there. Bucky was holding B.J back and Steve was keeping Kurt from choking on his own blood. "Come on. Let's get to the tower." Tony put a gentle hand on Bucky's shoulder. So they did. B.J was in a rage, but Bucky managed to calm her down. Oddly, Led Zeppelin would always calm her down and Bucky seemed to relax greatly when she was asleep on the back of the jet.


	13. Chapter 13: Warning, Smoke, and Sick

B.J ran her hand threw her short cut hair. It was styled with care and getting longer with each week. B.J felt like she was looking at another person with her short hair and didn't recognize herself for about a week or so. It was bad enough Hydra messed with her memories and tortured her for about a month and it pained Bucky whenever she asked if she was really looking at herself in the mirror. Each day, she was getting better and soon she was somewhat her old self. The anxiety and panic attacks were worse and the flashbacks got more severe. Bucky came home to seeing her curled up in a ball in the corner of her room. He dropped his backpack and hurried to check on her. "Jess, you're okay." he saw something on her arm. It was red, but he exhaled when he noticed it was actually pen ink. _Hail Hydra. Cut off one head, two more grow in its place._ Other phrases were written over her scar and she was an emotional wreck. Bucky kept her close and let her cry in his shoulder. She needs help, but who would understand her situation? Bucky sighed and leaned on the wall as B.J later fell asleep after her episode.

" _B.J needs help." -Bucky_

" _Did something happen?" -Fury_

" _She wrote on her arm a bunch of Hydra things." -Bucky_

" _I'm on my way." - Fury_

Bucky patiently waited and gently put B.J on her bed as he went to get the door. He and Fury starting talking outside. "I know some people who she could talk to openly about these things. I'm not sure about the man at the top of the list." Fury started. Bucky sighed and leaned on the wall, rubbing his tired eyes. "Who?"

B.J sat on a roof top where she and Wade would normally meet. "Hey, Bucky J.!" Wade chided. B.J smiled as Wade hopped over with some Mexican food. "Hungry?" he asked as he handed her a taco. B.J unwrapped the taco and ate. Her appetite wasn't the best lately and Bucky was really worried about that when he noticed it that day. Wade saw how she was treating herself and sat down as he rolled his mask up to the bridge of his nose. "So, Fury says you aren't getting better. Care to tell Uncle Wade?" he asked as he looked out in the city lights. B.J shrugged and took another bite. "Come on." he childishly said as he leaned in her personal space. B.J knew this would happen and Fury knew it all too well that Wade was basically the only person she was able to confess to and trust to keep it all a secret. Snapping out of the cloud she was on, she heard Wade basically chant to tell him what made her so upset. "Tell me." he whined repeatedly. B.J sighed and shoved her taco in his mouth to shut him up. "I don't know if I can tell you this story, Wade." she said as she laid back to see the twinkle of faint stars above. Wade sighed and swallow the taco down before lying next to her. "Well, tell Doctor Wilson what makes you scared at night." he sounded like a posh doctor and pretended to twist a mustache. B.J smiled genuinely and shook her head. "The dark and its demons." she said in a relaxed tone. Wade had a slight hint as to what she was thinking.

 _{Also, cause we managed to get a brain thing to read what the author is thinking}_

 _[You have a very dark mind]_

 _*HEY! PRIVATE!*_

 _{Anyway, back to the story}_

Wade shut the boxes up and sighed as the night grew darker. "I'm serious, what happened? You know you can tell me." Wade basically ordered. He normally didn't give her orders, but knowing she's a soldier, she would comply on habit. "I'm sorry, but I can't, sir." B.J unexpectedly answered. Wade hummed and smiled cunningly. "You have your orders, soldier." he said like a smartass. B.J sighed and ran a hand in her hair. "I was beaten, burned, and nearly killed. They warped my mind and told me I was a mindless weapon." she said very quietly. Wade could hear what she said over the city noise. Ever so slightly did he see her let a tear roll. Wade saw how damaged she was. Everyone saw it and wanted to help, but how do you help a teenager who has been through so much in so little time? B.J was a six- year agent and has seen her fair share of war and damages. Everyone in the hero community has seen their fair share of damage and heartache. Out of anyone, Deadpool was the most damaged.

 _{Let's not get that into us.}_

 _[Yellow is right. Let's focus on one main character *cough* B.J *cough*]_

Wade sat up and looked over the building ledge. "I know your suffering. I'm here to listen." he told her. B.J curled up and hid her face. "I understand." Wade looked at her hidden eyes. "What makes you so scared?" he tried as he went to hold her hand. B.J sat up and laid her head on her knees. "Everything I see is Hydra. I see pain and I just want to end it." she suddenly admitted. Wade understood fully and wrapped her in his arms. He hated to see her so broken. Everyone who knew her hated this side of her that she always hid from them. "I know how you feel." Wade said as he rocked her back and forth in his hug. B.J was crying his in shoulder and that was rare for him to see her so vulnerable. Only Steve, Bucky, and Fury were able to see her like this. The little innocent brunette with the warm dark brown eyes and the long brown hair was broken into a cold broken soldier. Wade sat there as she let her walls fall around her. "I know. Just let it out. You aren't alone." the words Wade spoke helped her and B.J ended up hiccupping after her cry. "You are never alone, Jessy. Tell me from the beginning." Wade said as he kept her in his hug. He felt her nodded in his shoulder and let her go. "I was in a dark cold room."

B.J felt a little better after talking to someone about what she's bottled up inside for a while. Wade understood and he always made everything better while they hung out together. Bucky saw how she held herself a little higher and seemed a little more put together. Wade was told to tell them what she said, but he went around and said "Nope. Doctor patient privilege. Sorry". Bucky sort of expected that and tucked B.J in bed before he left for his own room for the remainder of the night. "So, she's well?" Bucky froze as he saw Rumlow's silhouette. Bucky went to the gun he hid in his waist band, but Rumlow already had one pulled out. "12-28 belongs to Hydra. When she sees how strong we are, she'll leave you behind like trash. That's how she is programmed." Rumlow coldly said as he got closer. Bucky pulled the gun out and cocked the hammer back. "Get out of my house." he ordered. Rumlow chuckled darkly and pulled the safety down. "I have my mission." Rumlow put the gun to Bucky's head and took the gun aimed at him. Slowly and quietly, the Hydra agent went into B.J's room to see a pistol in his face. "I'm not Hydra's dog. I'm my own person and you can't handle me." she said as she put the gun towards Rumlow's crotch. The intruder took a step back and lowered his gun and aimed at B.J. "We can control you. You don't realize it yet." Brock left with that and left the guns in a crossed position on the floor. "Papa, what did he mean by that?" B.J asked. Bucky sighed and heard the worry. "I hope nothing." Bucky said under his breath as he got the teenager back to bed. B.J put her gin away and went to back to bed after an anxiety attack. Bucky sat in her room sleeplessly and waited until an hour before her alarm to shower and get breakfast ready. He would call Fury and tell him what happened and that he was taking the day off.

" _Desmond has a barrow in the marketplace_

 _Molly is the singer in a band_

 _Desmond says to Molly girl I like your face_

 _And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand_

 _Ob la di ob la da life goes on bra_

 _La la how the life goes on_

 _Ob la di ob la da life goes on bra_

 _La la how the life goes on"_

B.J reluctantly woke up to the smell of eggs and toast as she got her teeth brushed and hair clean. Every morning she woke up to the Beatles and hearing the legends helped her wake up some. Bucky got her a plate of breakfast ready as he saw how tired her eyes looked. "You feeling okay?" he asked. B.J yawned and tiredly picked at her meal. Bucky set a mug of coffee by her plate. "You know I don't like coffee." she yawned as she laid her head on the table. "Your loss." Bucky smiled as he took his seat. B.J fought to keep her eyes open and rubbed them to stay awake. Bucky reached over and put his right hand to feel her temperature. "You sure you want to go to work? You look a little pale." B.J slowly shrugged her shoulders. Bucky sighed and smiled a little. "Back to bed, kiddo. I'll call Fury." he told her as she nearly fell asleep. Reluctantly did she get up and go back to bed. "Hey, B.J isn't feeling all that great, so I'm making her stay home." Bucky said as he walked into the balcony. Fury listened to Bucky as he wrote down several notes. "Rumlow warned you of what? I'm sending Natasha over with some things to check on her." the director said as he hung up. Within an hour, Natasha was there with a backpack. B.J was dead asleep on her bed and Bucky looked ready to fall asleep. "Let her sleep." Natasha pulled Bucky away and left the backpack before they went out the apartment. "I should stay in case someone takes her again." Bucky stayed by the door. Natasha sighed and saw Steve come up the stairs. "Steve's going to stay with her. You and I are going to Panera." she told him. Bucky sighed and knew he couldn't argue with her. Steve checked on B.J before he went to get her some water.

Natasha and Bucky got her some soup at Panera while they were out. "I'm calling Steve." Bucky decided. Natasha was trying to get him to relax since it was just a slight fever. "Steve, is she okay?" called Bucky while they waited at a cross walk. Smoke billowed in a short horizon. "Oh my God." Bucky dropped his phone and gave Natasha the bag before running into the traffic, jumping over cars and dodging them to get to his apartment. Fire trucks and ambulances roared past him once he was a block away. Steve was fighting a platoon of Hydra agents on his own and B.J was coughing in a corner. The smoke was worsening and the two needed air. The platoon was wearing masks that ventilated the smoky air, giving them the greatest advantage in the fight. "Get away from them." Bucky demanded as he cocked his gun back. Since they were distracted, Steve got an upper hand and started fighting them alongside Bucky. B.J managed to get away and outside where paramedics took her to get treated for smoke inhalation. Something in her apartment exploded. "Papa! Steve!" she exclaimed as she ran into the fire, only to be pulled back and away by the paramedics. Steve and Bucky limped out with some of the Hydra platoon members on their shoulders. "We're fine, B.J." Bucky smiled as he dropped the unconscious men off his back. B.J sighed in the air mask and made room for the soldiers to sit with her in between. "Why didn't you call?" Bucky asked after thinking. "I got separated from my phone." Steve answered. Bucky smiled a little and shook his head.

"Little punk."

"Jerk."

"Bitches."

B.J sighed as she watched her home of several months burn. "Where do we live now?" she asked as she leaned her head on Bucky's cold metal arm. B.J was feeling a little warm despite the bitter weather and his metal arm felt nice against her feverish skin. "Tony can probably help with that." answered Bucky as he felt her forehead. B.J was getting warmer and he didn't like it. "Yeah, there's a lot of extra rooms in the tower. I can help you two." Tony unexpectedly said as he flew to them. Thor saw no need of his help and left. The fire department did a good job controlling the fire, but the building wasn't saved. Everything was gone for all the tenants in the building and they had to live elsewhere. Tony only came to check out the situation when he saw it was actually the Barnes building that was burning down from an explosion. B.J yawned and rubbed her soot filled eyes. "Whatever. I'm tired." she sighed. Bucky sighed and felt her forehead. "If you're okay with us staying, then alright." Bucky decided to take up on their hospitality for B.J's sake. They got cleaned up and changed in the tower. Jarvis showed them their rooms and Natasha helped Bucky get B.J to eat. If it was one thing she remembered babysitting her, it was how to get her to eat if she was sick. "You just keep the food out and see if she'll eat it. Come back before you head to bed and take it out. The next morning you force her to eat." Natasha had instructed. Bucky wasn't sure how that would work, but he could trust Natasha with her word. Steve showed Bucky around the tower. "What's this room?" Bucky was going towards a large oak door with Asgardian carvings. "Don't open that one. Thor keeps his pet there." Steve jumped and kept the door closed. Bucky pushed him aside and held the door knob. "What, the god have a bunny or a vicious puppy?" he jested before opening the door. Something roared and he immediately shut it. "That wasn't a dog." Steve was laughing as Bucky just froze after he was face to face with a bildshnipe. The soldiers left to get some dinner after that at a local pub. Steve was hoping he could get Bucky to relax about B.J getting sick and Rumlow attacking her. She was safer at the tower than a burnt down building by far. "Wait, if she's a super soldier, she shouldn't be able to get sick." Steve suddenly thought out loud. Bucky was given that realization and put his fork down. "Come on, we're going to talk to Fury." Bucky got up. Steve pulled him back in the booth. "Fury's in a meeting and asked us not to bother him." Steve sighed as he got Bucky to relax. The blue eyed brunette sighed and down his beer.

The next day, Bucky managed to get a hold of Fury and got some answers. "She's sick? That only happens if she doesn't get enough to sleep." Fury answered. Bucky sighed and thought after the call. He mulled it over and decided it was a reasonable answer. B.J did eat some of the food she was given, but all she wanted to do was to sleep and they were content with letting her. Bucky was a little un sure, but Steve had to remind him how lethargic Bucky was as a boy.

" _James, come on. A nice hot bath will help." Mrs. Barnes said as she woke a feverish Bucky out of bed. Steve had to help her get Bucky out of his room and across the hall where the bath waited. "I brought your homework from school. If you won't relax in a bath like your mom is saying, then do the homework." threatened the much skinnier and smaller blonde. That got his attention and Bucky sluggishly left for the bathroom. Mrs. Barnes shook her head with a smirk. "Thank you, Steve. How's your mother?" she asked as Steve helped her get the apartment cleaned up. The small blonde teen sighed and looked down. "Dad isn't getting better. Each day he just gets meaner as he gets sicker." Steve sadly sighed. Mrs. Barnes smiled warmly and sat him down. "I know it's a difficult time. You know about James' father and he's so lucky he has you as such a close friend. I know he will have your back just like you have his no matter what happens in the future."_

Both missed Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Rogers. Both were admirable women and had been friends since childhood as like their sons. On occasion would they visit the grave sites to lay flowers or just talk to the headstones, hoping their mothers would hear them from above. Bucky went to check on B.J to hear her running herself a bath in the bathroom. Fury sent him a message and had to leave for a mission. Steve left with him and Natasha to destroy a Hydra base in Wisconsin. B.J relaxed in the hot water and her headache lifted almost instantly. "Miss, I would like to inform that Mr. Stark is on his way." Jarvis informed. B.J sighed and rubbed water on her face. "Tell him I'm in the bath." she told the A.I program. Jarvis complied and warned Tony off from her room. A siren rung through the tower and she shot out of the bath and in her uniform in record timing. Rumlow was in her room and had a group behind him. B.J was out gunned and out manned. "Hail Hydra."


	14. Chapter 14: bye

Thor threw his hammer and basically threw Rumlow out of the tower. "Come on!" Clint called as he fired an arrow to stun the enemy. B.J had her goggles on and was able to take them out, but to see Rumlow with a syringe aimed for her scar. "Nope!" B.J managed to dodge and ran out of there. Tony blasted them out of his tower. Bruce didn't have to Hulk out, but he did have to figure out what was in the needle Brock was going to use. "What was in it?" Clint asked. B.J was napping on the couch and Tony was tweaking his helmet next to her while watching Gas Money Garage. "I'm not sure. I could find out with some blood samples. Since Rumlow targeted B.J, I'll ask her for some." the gamma expert said as he left the room. He came to the couch and t.v to see B.J and Tony asleep. Bruce just rolled his eyes and woke B.J enough to ask for a sample of her blood. Groggily did she comply and sat up. Bruce took a couple needles full and left her to nap again after checking her temperature. Clint was making popcorn with one of Tony's machines again and the work room smelled of butter and salt. "Really? Get out of here, Barton." Bruce ordered. Clint was happy with how his popcorn came out and left to go to the door and watch Bruce work. The scientist worked on the samples and saw something unusual. "The reports said her DNA is half of Bucky's and the other is artificial, right?" Bruce asked. Clint made noise as an answer since he had a mouthful of burnt and overly buttered popcorn. "This thing is to unlock something within her synthetic RNA and DNA. In order to understand what exactly this does, we would need B.J to take it." Bruce determined as he wrote down some notes and hypothesis'. Clint went in the room and looked through the microscope. The strands of DNA were reacting to the substance from the needle in an odd fashion. Some of the strands were breaking apart, but the substance repaired them. "I think it's a healing factor. From what I hear from those who have them, they're a blessing and a curse." Clint thought allowed. Bruce dropped his pen and looked up. "Jarvis, put the slide on the big monitor." he ordered. Jarvis showed the slide and agreed with Clint's hypothesis about the substance. Both were stunned and looked at each other.

B.J was feeling a little better after eating and having a day to relax. Bucky was just glad her fever was breaking so quickly. The mission was a success, but at a cost. Bucky was now a target and if they caught him, Hydra would be able to get to B.J. "So, you have to hide again?" B.J sadly asked. She was starting to like having someone to relate and lean on someone who understood most of her troubles. Fury's habit of secret keeping didn't make him someone to relate to in her case and Natasha was always working or training. Having a family member gave her some dependences she wasn't able to have at a young age. "I'm sorry, Jess. Steve will watch after you. I forgot to tell you I made him your godfather in case something went wrong." Bucky said as he rubbed a thumb on her arm. B.J sighed and looked down childishly. "If that's what needs to be done. Just, tell me if you need help or Hydra lost your trail." She had ordered. Bucky smiled and looked at Steve. "Protect her or else I'll kick your ass." he ordered the captain. "Jerk." Steve said as he held his hand out. "Punk." Bucky took the hand and they left after that. The next week, they went to the kitchen to find Tony and Natasha whispering. "Oh, hey. How about getting my screwdriver? The oven broke." Tony asked once they noticed them. B.J looked around and saw the screwdriver next to the inventor. Tony saw what she was pointing to and stuttered. "He means his goggles. You know, the ones that magnify things?" Natasha saved. B.J sighed and left to look for them. Steve would have left with her, but the two held him back. When she came back, she saw all the Avengers whispering in some sort of debate. "I got the goggles?" she asked more than stated. Sam saw her and cleared his throat. "Thanks, kid. We have a question to ask you." Tony said as he took the pair of blacked out goggles with a confident smile. "Want to be an Avenger?" Steve asked. B.J felt proud, nervous, and excited. An Avenger was her goal since the initiative started. Fury wouldn't let her in on the program because she was so young and worried what Steve would do when he heard her last name and nickname. "Well?" Thor asked after a moment. B.J smiled and looked at them. "Yeah!" she shouted. Bucky wanted her to be an Avenger and asked Tony to think about it before he went into hiding. Steve smiled and ruffled B.J's somewhat short hair. "Welcome to the team, kid." Clint smiled as he shot her with silly string. B.J dodged and found the eggs in the fridge. "Prank war initiation? You're on." she laughed as she nailed Clint with an egg to his head. They started a large prank war that day. By the next morning, the tower was covered in forgotten stains and small holes. B.J helped get the place cleaned up and thought she saw something outside. She chose to wave it off as a bird and got a stubborn ketchup stain off the wall. After getting her assigned hallway, she went to get some breakfast. She soon learned that they had a scheduled everyone on a cooking duty. Today it was Tony's turn. "Did you see something?" he asked. B.J hmphed and looked around. "I thought I saw a bird earlier. Why?" she asked. Something on the back of her neck telling her to hide. "I guess it was just a bird." Tony was getting Jarvis to make breakfast as he was reading the paper. B.J sat down and calmed her breathing. "You okay, B.J?" Tony asked. He saw her getting pale. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Can you get me some water?" Tony saw her having some sort of anxiety attack and got her the water. Jarvis got some waffles ready, so Tony gave her a plate. "Thanks. I just have this feeling that something bad is here." she said as she stuffed her face with her food.

Tony knew how to handle panic attack and anxiety. He had them himself and had his friends help him through it. Pepper was a big help when it was near the point when he was ready to jump out the window with nothing but the clothes on his back. B.J stuffed her face and started to calm down. "I smell Jarvis' waffles. Where's my plate?" Clint came in after he was done helping Natasha get dried silly string out of her long fiery red hair. Tony pointed to a plate and started tweaking a piece of his armor as Clint started wolfing the food down. "So, like being an Avenger?" he asked B.J. The teenager nodded with a smile and it lifted her out of her gloom at the fact she was a hero. One for others to look up to and not down on. She hated it when people looked down at her, both figuratively and literally. They had an unusual day off and got the tower clean before Pepper came to check on them. Every day, she would check on the Avengers living area to call for any necessary repairs or doctors. Tony loved Pepper for it because he was sure he wouldn't be able to do it anyway.

It was nice to know that someone takes time out of their day to check on you and it was especially warming for the hardened heroes. B.J sighed and went to take a nap on the couch to see a shadow figure in the shaded corner. B.J stilled as she ran over on who's figure it was. It intimidated her and B.J was ready to fight if she had to. He moved into the light and glared. Rumlow had a burned healing on his shoulder from the other week. "Hail Hydra." he growled. B.J felt something switch inside and she stood tall in obedience. "Good." he praised. B.J knew what was happening and her memories were slipping away. It was some type of code or cypher that would change her to what Hydra had wanted from the beginning. Loyalty, bravery, and a lifeless soldier. "Ten Miles Wide." Steve said with a calm voice. When Tony looked her over and saw how a cypher affected her, he and B.J created a counter active. They were mainly song titles and lyrics. B.J relaxed and started fighting Rumlow until he was on the ground. This was about the third or fourth time she had beat him down by now and he was pretty humiliated by that fact. His excuse was that she was made by Hydra. Steve helped tie him up in a cell. "You alright?" he asked. B.J shook her head and went for the couch again. Steve sighed and followed her so he could find out what was wrong. "You going to tell me?" he asked. B.J shrugged and free fell on the cushions. "Just, that cypher thing is weird. It really changes me and I wanted it gone." B.J had ended up saying. Steve sat on the chair next to the couch and turned on the t.v. "I know Bucky has one. I don't know what would happen if we said it or if there's a word we could say for him to return." the old man told the young girl. B.J sighed and watched the news for a few minutes. "I read about that. I heard it's Sputnik." she said as she finally remembered. Well, at least they knew what not to say in front of Bucky if he ever came back. Pepper came in and saw the two watching the news. "No missions? Tony just left with Hulk to knock Rhino out and help Web-head." B.J didn't respond and started reading a book she found. Steve acknowledged Pepper with a nod and turned the volume down. "How is she?" Pepper mouthed silently. Steve gave a look that said "Ups and downs". Pepper tsk her tongue and looked over the couch to see the B.J was using the book to block the light to getting in her closed eyes. "Maybe taking her out might help. Get her new clothes and stuff to decorate her room." Pepper suggested. Steve thought and made a thankful expression as Tony's assistance and girlfriend left to look at the other potential damages. Steve watched the television until B.J woke up. "Hey, I was thinking we could go and get knew clothes for you since you lost a lot in the fire." Steve offered. B.J sighed and decided to go along with him on this. She was also getting tired of wearing Natasha's clothes.

They went to a mall district and walked around to shop for clothes and other things, like posters for her room and shelves for the books she managed to save. "Can we get some lunch?" she had asked. Steve was feeling a little hungry himself and it was a little after noon. "Sure, where do you want to go?" he asked. B.J sighed and looked at a directory's restaurant listings. "Uh, I guess we could go to Five Guys." They left for the food court and had some fries with some soda to drink.

Brock managed to get himself free and looked around for stuff to bring back to Hydra. His mission was to control B.J, but since he failed, he didn't want to go back empty handed again. Jarvis made a silent alarm and Thor's bildshnipe. Bildgy, was let loose to put Brock in his cage and to guard the man. Said man heard the massive beat lumber to him and started running. It was instinct, but he didn't want to run. Finally getting control of his legs, Brock Rumlow turned and started wresting with the beast. Obviously he lost and was put back in his cage with the beast watching him as if he was food. "Good boy, Bildhgy." Tony praised as he patted the beast's head like he was a puppy that just learned how to play fetch. "Where is the little sniper?" Rumlow asked. Tony knew he was talking about Rumlow and kept his mouth shut as he walked off to get Thor's pet a treat for a job well done.

After getting a light lunch, Steve and B.J went back to the tower. B.J put her new clothes away and hung some of her new posters on her wall. It was going to be weird for her, but she knew this was average in a sense with her life. Being an Avenger and having Captain America wouldn't be that scary.


	15. Chapter 15: TBC

**I'm not sure that I like how this is going. B.J will be back in a different light in a way and this one will go with the MCU timeline. Any issues, please pm. This alert will be here until I take off the story to put it back with improved chapters under a different name. If you have any suggestions or questions, pm or review. Sorry my readers *sad face***


End file.
